fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Blair Light: The Monster Slayer
Blair Light: The Monster Slayer '''is a series created by Radionatix. Plot The year is 1887, Blair Light hunts worldwide and becomes a famous monster hunter. He kills and hunts creatures that are threat to the world. Characters * Blair Light * Abioye Bachir * Kiona Slevacki * Sean McCarthy * Linder Quantion * David Johnson * Dr Kolman Visteb * Emperor Ermic I Villains * Verena * Hard Blood * Kaizu Rokaru * Moyocoyani * Zilxano * Julia * Mornatus Kaijus '''TBA Seasons Season 1 * Gimolonox * Nolfrim * Alienumsaurus Rex * Motdigho * Jacka * Sheilchion * Godzilla * Manda Season 2 * Alienumsaurus Rex * Palucaninotrodomus * P-rex * Gimolonox * Gurneonian * Gryphorus * Mantrican * Colossal Titan * Themius Season 3 * Mornatus * Nolfrim * Seltsam * Terragalma * Mouthdigo * Cloverfield * Capilwalf * Gianguis Season 3.5 * Moyocoyani (Kaiju form) * Cueyatlan * Ahuizotlion Season 4 TBA Season 4.5 TBA Season 5 TBA Seasons and Episodes Season 1 * A Horrible Night * The Prothemian Order * The Deserts of Mali * The Kingdom of Cradem * Mercenaries * The Castle of Verena * Finishing the Job * The Hunt of Jacka (Bonus Episode) Season 2: Rise of the Husarian Empire * The Temple of the Reptiles * The New Leader of Husaria * An Empire Will Rise * The Invasion of Brazil * The Invasion of South Africa and Madagascar * Powerful Allies * Searching the Yellow Crystal * The Great Army of the Emperor * The Final Battle Part 1 * The Final Battle Part 2 * The Expedition of Farleon island (Bonus Episode) Season 2.5: The World Serpents * Mount Kebnekaise * A Strange Prophecy * The Hunt of the Leviathan * Great Battles on the Ocean * The Fight of the World Serpents Season 3: The Prophecy of Mornatus * The Island of the Disease * The Temple of the World Destroyer * Clues in Mars * The Third Reich * Antarctica * The Prophet * The Wunderwaffe * Battle of the Titans * The Awakening * A Sacrifice * The Amazon Jungles (Bonus Episode) Season 3.5: The Lost God * Yucatan * The Father of the Gods * The Noh Kaah Nuuk * No Match for a God * Battle of Campeche Season 4: The Return of the Monster Slayer * Aftermath * Strangers * Blair's New Work * Just Like Old Times * An Old Friend * The Dark Lord * Venus * The Invasion * Powerful Monsters * Light Against Darkness * The Living Meteor (Bonus Episode) Season 4.5: TBA TBA Season 5: Steps of Extinction * The Biggest Threat * The Return of the Dark Lord * A Huge Army * Who's the True Enemy? * Hope Is Lost * One Last Time * A Living Legend Trivia * This is the first series of the RadioVerse. * It has a soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL5QlwL4Ocos4Q60TRinBpl45YOeDLXKNX every episode it has two or three songs. Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:Universe 636 Category:Blair Night The Monster Slayer (Series) Category:Series